<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unintened Effects by Dietcokediamond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585101">Unintened Effects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dietcokediamond/pseuds/Dietcokediamond'>Dietcokediamond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Omorashi, Omovember, Seteth is FLUSTERED, Setleth, Shy seteth, byleth is drunk too, drunk seteth, he sees a peek of something he shouldn't have oooops, they are so in to each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dietcokediamond/pseuds/Dietcokediamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omovember Day 5: Drunk</p><p>Seteth, though never particularly a big drinker, sets out to have a drink with Byleth and the other teachers. When he and Byleth end up alone together, the night's events affect Seteth in some unexpected ways.</p><p>(Please be aware of tags; this is an omo fic but if you're in to Seteth being made uncomfortable in awkward, vaguely sexual situations you'll probably also like it? Maybe?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth &amp; Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unintened Effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set soon after Byleth first arrives to Garreg Mach, before Flayn is kidnapped and things are still pretty chill and no one dies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t exactly that alcohol had<em> no </em>effect on him, per se. His Nabatean blood merely fought it off so effectively that it was more likely to pass straight through him before he reaped any of the so-called benefits.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his ongoing reputation around the monastery of being an uptight stuffed shirt, Seteth rather enjoyed the rare occasion that he could fraternize with his fellow teaching staff. And, when the mysterious new professor that Rhea had so <em>impulsively</em> appointed was invited as well, Seteth saw an opportunity to pick her brain a bit. And so, when Manuela had invited him along to the pub, he had surprised them all by graciously agreeing.</p><p> </p><p>Now, as Gilbert and Alois brought their freshly refilled mugs of ale together for a toast, and Manuela was eagerly flirting with a rather sloshed bar patron, Seteth carefully stood from his seat across from Byleth. The alcohol was just barely beginning to grant him a welcomed sense of relaxation, though nowhere near the level of his companions…</p><p> </p><p>“Oy!” Alois said, slapping Gilbert on the shoulder cordially. “Seteth’s big on bragging about how little the alcohol affects him, but he’s been for a piss twice already!”</p><p>Gilbert joined Alois in a roar of laughter, and Seteth felt his face burn. He glanced over at Byleth, whose face was infuriatingly stoic as ever, albeit a bit ruddier. The alcohol had given her cheeks a rather pretty flush of pink, and Seteth found himself darting his gaze away as soon as her eyes met his.</p><p>“I—er, just stretching my legs, I’m afraid,” Seteth answered dismissively, adding in a good-natured chuckle for good measure, and sat back firmly on his stool.</p><p>Although he very much <em>had </em>been hoping to slip away to relieve himself again, now that the warmth of the ale was finally beginning to cloud his mind, he supposed it could wait for a while.</p><p> </p><p>As time passed, it became increasingly difficult to pay attention to the table’s conversation; in fact, Seteth was surprised to be feeling as inebriated as he was.</p><p>“What sort of ale is this, anyway?” he asks pleasantly, studying his nearly empty mug.</p><p>“Hops from the Sreng desert,” Byleth answered effortlessly, the other men at the table widening their eyes appreciatively at her. “Strongest in Fodlan. Used to be all the mercenaries would drink -  until they were blind-drunk, that is, and then anything would do.”</p><p>Seteth smiled. “R-right. Well, it’s lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>Thus, he and Byleth began talking more of her experiences as a mercenary – and Seteth had to admit, she was captivating. She spoke so eloquently for someone with no formal education, and she carried herself with such a manner of certainty, of some ageless knowledge beyond her years, that Seteth had a hard time looking away from her.</p><p>But his bladder was growing rather insistent. Before long, he would have no choice but to excuse himself again, teasing from his fellow teachers be damned.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll be headed back now,” Hanneman said, wiping his moustache as he took his last swig.</p><p>“I’ll join you,” Alois hummed, banging into the table as he stood and causing the dishes to clatter. “Don’t want to be nursing a blinding hangover in the morning.”</p><p>Gilbert followed not long after that, leaving only Byleth and Seteth at the table (Manuela, of course, had managed to make her way up into her new friend’s rented room; Seteth knew from past experience there was no telling when she’d be… er, finished).</p><p>Seteth was kicking himself for not taking the opportunity to relieve himself earlier – it would hardly be appropriate to do so now, and leave Byleth all by herself. Luckily, Byleth seemed about ready to head back as well.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until they were walking away from the tavern that the severity of Seteth’s need hit him.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Byleth asked, noticing the pained expression on Seteth’s face.</p><p>“Ah, yes! Perfectly fine, professor,” Seteth assured her, forcing a grin. “Just.. a bit more drunk than I thought I would be,” he admitted.</p><p>“I told you!” Byleth chirped, the affects of her own drinking causing her to be a great deal more expressive than usual; Seteth found he rather liked it. “The hops ale of Sreng, it’ll have you on your face if you’re not careful.”</p><p> </p><p>Seteth laughed heartily – then regretted doing so as the motion of his abdomen pressed painfully into his bladder. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his hands into a fist, willing his body to hold on… Goddess, it really had crept up on him…</p><p>“Nothing against your lovely castle or anything,” Byleth said, seemingly unbothered by Seteth’s consternation as she looked up at the stars. “But a place like this – this is the best place to sleep.” She gestured to the wide, grassy expanse around them, the horizon interrupted only by the looming shape of Garreg Mach in the distance and the occasional farm home dotting the plains.</p><p>Seteth, struggling to focus on her words as his prick ached with urine, lifted an eyebrow at her. “A-and how do you figure that?”</p><p>“No one to bother you for miles, an endless sky to watch in case you have trouble dozing off – and there’s only two things to wake you up: the sun on your face, or a monster trying to eat it off.”</p><p>Seteth laughed again – and this time he had to stop in his place, his heart skipping a beat for a terrifying moment as he thought he might lose control completely. He could practically<em> hear</em> the tip of his cock screaming in panic--</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck…” Byleth said beside him, and Seteth felt heat rush to his face at the sound of the filthy word on her lips. When he looked over at her, he noticed her folded in half at the waist, legs crossed. “Seteth, I’m sorry, I just really have to pee.”</p><p> </p><p>Seteth’s face blanched, and he swallowed hard. Now that he thought about it, it made sense that she would also be in the same situation; even so, he certainly hadn’t expected her to just come out and say it like that!</p><p>“…I do, too,” he murmured in spite of himself, his drunken mouth responding before his foggy brain could catch up.</p><p>Now that it’s all out in the open, Seteth is beginning to panic; there is no one nearby to see them, sure, but there is also decidedly<em> nothing</em> around them – no trees, no hills – nowhere he could feasibly relieve himself without Byleth seeing.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit shit shit shit,” Byleth hisses, wriggling her hips. “I’m sorry, Seteth – I’m sure this isn’t church-approved behavior, but…”</p><p>Then, before he can even fully register what’s happening, Byleth shimmies her panties down from under her skirt and kicks them away, tossing them into the grass with her foot. Seteth choked on his own breath, eyes widening in shock as Byleth hiked her skirt up with no reservations whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>He was utterly aghast; never <em>in all his years</em> had he seen a woman so <em>brazenly--!!</em></p><p> </p><p>Then, in her drunkenness, she began to lose her balance, and grabbed onto him to steady herself. “Whups, sorry Seteth,” she said as though she had bumped into him in the corridor. She lifted her skirt up again, and—</p><p>Seteth whirled his head away as quickly as he could, his face aflame.</p><p> </p><p>He <em>didn’t.</em></p><p>He didn’t see what he had just seen...</p><p>He most certainly<em> didn’t </em>see the professor’s plump round ass, practically glowing in the moonlight like a lighthouse to a starving sailor.</p><p>And he most certainly<em> hadn’t</em> seen the edges of the soft pink lips of her quim as she spread her legs…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lecherous, forbidden thoughts rippled through him as she took her relief, her hand never leaving his arm as her stream spluttered onto the grass beneath her.</p><p>Byleth gave a little hum of satisfaction, and Seteth groaned in jealousy. Oh, how he wished he could do the same… The hissing of her liquid, the spattering of the growing puddle she made, her adorable sighs of relief – it was almost too much for him to take.</p><p>“Go on,” Byleth said, remaining perfectly still as she continued, “You said you had to as well. No reason to go on suffering, there’s still a long way back.”</p><p> </p><p>No. <em>Absolutely not.</em> Under no circumstances would he <em>ever</em> - -</p><p>...But dammit, she was right. They had quite a way to walk still, and there was no guarantee they wouldn’t meet someone they knew along the way. Even now, his thighs were scissoring back and forth, unable to keep themselves still as his poor drunken body fought against all the liquid he’d given it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he brought his hands to his trousers and pulled at his belt. Then, he hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“…Please don’t tell anyone,” he beseeched quietly, the usual self-assured authority missing from his voice for once.</p><p>“You won’t hear me shouting it from the rooftops,” Byleth laughed, gesturing towards her own ridiculous position beside him and giggling drunkenly.</p><p>Seteth pulls himself from his pants, his bladder throbbing painfully, and exhales a shaky breath. It takes him a moment to begin, but the sound of Byleth’s ongoing stream encourages him to—</p><p>“O-oh…” he sighs, suddenly feeling a bit light-headed as his piss shoots from him with full force. Somewhere inside of him, his sober mind is screaming in mortification – but for now, he is elated, feeling as though he had just taken on a Crawler with his bare hands, and had just barely come out victorious…</p><p> </p><p>His reverie was interrupted when he felt Byleth let go of him, his piss now the only thing breaking the silence. “I win,” she said matter-of-factly, carefully walking through the grass to find her discarded underclothes.</p><p>He forces himself not to look as she bends to retrieve them.</p><p>“What?” He sounds affronted. “How do you <em>win?”</em></p><p>“I finished first.”</p><p>Seteth scoffed, his own stream still going strong. “Well <em>that</em> hardly matters! You had a head start!” Honestly, she could be <em>so damned irritating.</em> “A-And I was waiting for ages! If anything,<em> I</em> win-”</p><p>
  <em>By the Goddess, what am I saying?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Byleth only laughs – and, to his surprise, not in a mocking way. In a mirthful way – a good-natured, friendly way… the way one would laugh at the teasing jest of a close confidante…</p><p> </p><p>Seteth can’t help it. He begins to laugh as well.</p><p>They are both laughing like fools, sides aching, and Seteth finally finishes and tucks himself away. Byleth has the grace not to look over towards him as he does, but her grin never fades. “So maybe alcohol has a couple effects on you after all, then?”</p><p>Seteth blushes, but allows himself to smile back at her, finally looking her in the eye. “It would seem so…” He clears his throat. “But I suppose they’re not <em>all</em> bad.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this rate it will dead-ass be January before I get through all the Omovember prompts but I can't bring myself to not write a novel every time sooooo...</p><p>Kudos are great, comments literally make my entire day ;_;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>